Suigetsu Hōzuki
Suigetsu Hōzuki is a minor villain from the Naruto series and was an ally of Sasuke Uchiha. He is voiced by Grant George in the English version and by Takashi Kondo in the Japanese version. Background From the same family as the Second Mizukage, Suigetsu was born in the Hidden Mist Village and considered a worthy heir to the legacy created by Zabuza Momochi. In the beginning, Suigetsu and his brother Mangetsu dreamed of inheriting the title as one of the Seven Swordsmen and finished cruel and gruesome missions day by day to make their motivation a fruition. Eventually, Mangetsu gained the title, but died prematurely while the Seven Swordsmen scattered to the winds. This caused Suigetsu to change his motivation in collecting all the seven swords so that he could rebuild the group and become its new leader. Sometime later, he was captured by Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi so that they can experiment on him because of his unique abilities. Plot Suigetsu was the first person in the group to be chosen by Sasuke to join Hebi so that Sasuke can hunt down his brother quicker. After Sasuke quickly finished off Orochimaru, He found Suigetsu sealed in a holding tube and used his sword to bust the tube open. Though Suigetsu told him that he is indebted to him, he joins Sasuke as the first member of Hebi. Soon after, Suigetsu finds Zabuza's Guillotine Sword and takes it for his own as he gets a chance to fight Kisame Hoshigaki in an attempt to his sword Sharkskin before Zetsu intervened. Soon after Sasuke learned the truth of Itachi's actions, their group reformed into Taka, Suigetsu aid Sasuke in an attempt to capture Killer Bee. Later, while infiltrating the Kage Summit, Suigetsu finds himself facing the Fourth Raikage's bodyguard Darui and is forced to retreat when he finds himself outmatched. However, posing samurai alongside Jugo, Suigetsu ends up getting captured. Luckily, the loosen security during the Fourth Great Ninja War allowed Suigetsu and Jugo to escape. As they reach one of Orochimaru's hideouts, Suigetsu confines to Jugo his intentions while considering staying with Taka just to annoy Karin. But once at the lair and learning about the war, Suigetsu and Jugo uncovered a secret room where they find a scroll that they quickly take to Sasuke. They soon find Sasuke in the aftermath of the battle against Kabuto. Sasuke states his intent to bring back Orochimaru for answers upon seeing the scroll. Suigetsu pleas with him not to revive Orochimaru. But once Orochimaru is revived, Suigetsu fearfully hides behind Kabuto's immobile body. After Sasuke and Orochimaru's conversation, the group head off to the Hidden Leaf Village. Once there, Orochimaru proceeded to revive the previous Hokage. After hearing about shinobi history, what a shinobi is, and the village, the group was ready to head off to the battlefield. But before leaving, Suigetsu was about to escape when Karin attacked him and decided to join in their group. Later on, Suigetsu, Orochimaru, and Karin headed off to the location of the five Kage and healed Tsunade with the help of Karin. Eventually, the group relocated with Sasuke and Juugo on the main battlefield to fight against Obito and Madara. After, Obito's defeat and Madara's plan being put into motion, Team Taka, Orochimaru, and the Shinobi Alliance fought against Guruguru in order to get to Sasuke's location. Concerned about the mysterious man near Sasuke, Team Taka and Orochimaru made it to Sasuke's location to find Kabuto treating Sasuke. After Sasuke made it to Madara's location to continue the battle and some time passes, Suigetsu along with his comrades and everyone else (with the exception of the original Team 7 and the revived Hokage) were all caught by Madara's Infinite Tsukyomi. But after some time, Suigetsu along with everyone else were released from the genjutsu with the help of Naruto and Sasuke. Trivia * He is the last member of Team Taka to speak to Naruto, during the Gaiden. * He is the only member of Team Taka other than Sasuke to be called by his name by Naruto. * He is the only member of Taka that his hair does not match his eye color. * He can be compared to Foxy the Pirate from Five Nights at Freddy's in several ways: ** Both are the only members of their teams to have only sharp teeth ** Both are somehow related to water (Foxy being a pirate). ** Both are often paired with the only female member of the team regardless of what they did to each other or who they are (Foxy is a fox and foxes are known for eating Chickens, Chica's kind. Suigetsu bullies Karin). ** Both were hidden in a cylinder shaped place before their first appearance (Foxy however willingly returns to his while Suigetsu didn't). Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Naruto Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Villains Category:Siblings Category:Living Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Minion Category:Drowners Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Rivals Category:True Neutral